


Enemies, Allies, and Rivals

by Elvenstar



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Moresomes, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenstar/pseuds/Elvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1, Martouf and Jacob go on a mission together, to a planet with a male chauvinist culture. The local leaders son takes a fancy to Sam, and wants to marry her, but who will win her in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season: Late third maybe, or early fourth. Marty is alive, but I guess this can just be AU so he survives D&C.
> 
> Notes: I use # when symbiotes are talking with the boom-box voice.
> 
> Sorry to my fellow Sam/Jack shippers! I hope you'll not be too angry at me for writing this. In this fic Jack will have to share Sam with Martouf. I think Marty is really hot, so I'd say this is the best of both worlds for Sam! Well, IMHO! Peace!
> 
> Also sorry about the sex scenes. I've only written a few before, and never any threesomes (foursomes?). I hope they are not too weird.
> 
> I wrote this a long time ago. I thought it had disappeared with my geocities page, but someone had downloaded a copy. Thank you so much for that!

"Nice choice for once, Danny!" Jack grins as he looks at the deep blue sky. "Warm weather, sunny... let's hope the locals are friendly too!"  
  
"I think they are. SG6 visited them a couple weeks ago, and they said everyone seemed friendly. Good food too, apparently," Daniel says, pushing the bridge of his glasses.  
  
"Awesome! This could be a rare perfect mission!" Jack looks around then spots the two Tok'ra with them. "Well, almost perfect."  
  
Teal'c raises an eyebrow at him, and Sam grins. Jacob rolls his eyes and Martouf just looks at the others, not understanding what's going on.  
  
"I have a feeling it will be a great mission, sir," Sam says. She smiles at Jack.  
  
"I am afraid the Tok'ra don't know much about this world, but the ruins you described sounds worth checking out - and there's no Goa'uld on this world at least," Jacob says.  
  
"No, there hasn't been a Goa'uld presence here for several hundred years. The last one here was Erebus, but he lost the world in battle against Ra, who never bothered with the planet," Martouf says.  
  
"Erebus?" Daniel says. "That's a Greek primordial deity. He is associated with darkness and void."  
  
"Way to destroy the good mood, Danny-boy!" Jack grimaces.  
  
"Sorry, but I just wanted to remark that it fit well with the ruins we found. They were Greek. I wonder if..."  
  
"Enough history lessons for now!" Jack orders. He squints. "Looks like some smoke over there in the distance. A village, perhaps?"  
  
"According to the report from SG6, the nearest village should be in that direction, sir. Some 2 klicks," Sam says.  
  
"Oki - village it is. Come on, guys!" Jack says.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"The place looks peaceful enough, though I think they're looking at us a bit weirdly," Sam says.  
  
"They are probably not used to groups of people all wearing the same kind of clothing," Daniel suggests.  
  
Sam looks around at them, and nods. All of them, even the two Tok'ra, are wearing green BDU. "Probably what's have them wondering, yeah."  
  
As they enter the town square, a small group of locals approach them. At the head is a man about fifty, and beside him is a handsome young man with a striking family resemblance. Behind them are two others, who seems to be attendants.  
  
"Greetings, strangers," the older man says. "I am Iaccus, leader of this town, and this is my son Adonis."  
  
"Greetings!" Daniel says immediately. "Uh, I'm Daniel, and these are Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jacob, and Martouf. We are travelers."  
  
"Welcome to our world." Iaccus bows lightly, and so does the others. He looks at Teal'c. "Particularly you, with the mark of the gods." He bows again to Teal'c, and so does the others.  
  
Adonis looks directly at Sam, clearly appreciating her looks.  
  
"Hi, folks!" Jack says.  
  
Martouf makes the funny little Tok'ra bow, and Teal'c inclines his head.  
  
Jacob nods at them. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Sam says.  
  
"You are from the same people who visited a fortnight ago?"  
  
"Uh, Daniel?" Jack says, confused.  
  
"That's 14 days." He smiles at Iaccus. "Yes, those were from our world."  
  
Iaccus nods and smiled. "Then you are welcome."  
  
"Forgive me for being so bold, but to which one of you do the beautiful woman belong?" Adonis asks. He has not been able to take his eyes of Sam for all the time.  
  
"Ah, that would be no one. I don't belong to anyone!" Sam says quickly, a little offended.  
  
"No one?" Iaccus looks shocked. "But you are above 25, yes?"  
  
"Not that it's any one your business, but yeah, I am." Sam glares at him.  
  
The locals suddenly all look with horror at each other.  
  
"The female is above 25, and not yet joined to anyone!" Iaccus says. "That is an offence to the gods! She must be mated to someone immediately!"  
  
"Ah, I don't think so!" Jack says.  
  
"But you don't understand! No one can be unmarried when she is above 25! It is one of our highest laws! She must marry someone immediately, or we risk angering the gods! The sky will fall! The land will sink!"  
  
"That's... perhaps just a bit overly dramatic!" Sam frowns.  
  
"Listen, if you don't cut the crap, then we're leaving immediately!" Jack says.  
  
"Jack..." Daniel starts. "We need to look at those ruins, and..."  
  
"Please, come with us. Eat noon meal with us, and then we can talk about it?" Iaccus implores.  
  
"A moment with my people," Jack says.  
  
They all walk to a corner and speak in low voices.  
  
"I don't think we're in any danger," Daniel says. "If they insist on Sam marrying, then she can just go back and the rest of us stay."  
  
"I agree. Samantha should not remain here," Martouf says. "It is not safe for her."  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Sam insists.  
  
"Of course you can, Sammie, but we don't know these people. I'm with Martouf - you should return," Jacob says.  
  
"Let's get some food, and then we can make a decision afterwards," Jack decides.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The food was good, and so was the thin wine the locals drank even during the day.  
  
No one talked about Sam marrying anyone during the lunch, but the leader's son, Adonis, kept staring at her, making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
When the lunch was over, Iaccus turns to his guests. "I hope the food was satisfactory."  
  
"It was. Absolutely," Jack says, picking up the last piece of cold meat on his plate and popping it into his mouth. "Very good. A bit too much garlic, perhaps, but otherwise good."  
  
"Jack..." Daniel warns.  
  
"Good. Then we can come to the important point. The unmarried female with you," Iaccus says.  
  
"Listen, she's not marrying anyone unless she wants to!" Jack says.  
  
"How can she not want to marry? It is the sole dream of females!" Iaccus looks truly shocked. "All they look forward to."  
  
His son pulls his sleeve, and he turns to listen to the whispers from him.  
  
"Not this female!" Sam exclaims. "And I am not just 'the unmarried female'! My name is Samantha Carter!"  
  
Iaccus nods kindly to his son. "I have great news for you, Samantha Carter. My son will marry you."  
  
"What?" Sam looks shocked. "No, thank you!"  
  
"Why not? It is a great honor!" Iaccus looks offended. "Are you saying he is not good enough for you?"  
  
"No, that is not what she is saying at all," Daniel quickly says.  
  
"Or maybe it is!" Jack says.  
  
"She is saying she does not know your son. She wishes to... consider other options," Martouf adds hurriedly when Iaccus starts to look like he is about to explode.  
  
"She wants the games?" Iaccus stared at Sam, then nods. "It is your right, of course." He rises and claps loudly three times. "Hear this, hear this! The female stranger is unmarried, and has passed the age of 25. She has invoked the games, for her possession!"


	2. Chapter 2

"They are all crazy!" Sam says furiously, when SG1 and the Tok'ra have left the table and are talking together.  
  
"I agree. We should leave," Martouf says. "The ruins are not worth risking so much."  
  
"Yeah, no argument from me!" Jack says. "We're leaving!"  
  
They hurry to the Stargate, and reluctantly Daniel starts to dial Earth. "You know, those ruins are really interesting. Perhaps we can return when Sam is back at the SGC?"  
  
"Perhaps, but don't count on it! I don't trust these people at all!" Jack says.  
  
Daniel hits the big red button in the middle of the DHD, and nothing happens. "Huh? I must have misdialed."  
  
"You did not, DanielJackson. I was watching," the Jaffa says.  
  
"Nevertheless, try again," Jack says.  
  
Worried, Daniel dials again. The result is the same. "It just won't engage!"  
  
"Try another address," Martouf suggests. "Perhaps something is the matter with the Tau'ri chaapa'ai."  
  
Daniel tried several other addresses, spread over the Galaxy, but none of them worked. "Something is wrong with this Stargate!"  
  
"How come we didn't know before?" Jack demands.  
  
"Because it did work before. SG6 used it, and we have sent MALPs through. No problem. SG6 went both out and home with it, so it is probably a new defect," Sam says, looking very concerned.  
  
She starts examining the DHD, with first Selmak, then Lantash helping. After some time they have to give up.  
  
#The chaapa'ai does not seem to work, despite there being no obvious defect to it,# Lantash says.  
  
"Well fix it then!" Jack shouts.  
  
"I don't think we can," Sam says. "It is as if something is blocking it from working."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The sun was getting low in the sky, and since they did not want to stay out in the open for the night, they decided to return to the town.  
  
The moment they stepped through the city gate, they were surrounded by guards.  
  
"Hey! I thought we were friends!" Jack exclaims.  
  
"We are," Iaccus says. "Take away their weapons."  
  
They turn to see the town leader walk towards them.  
  
"What the hell!" Jack says.  
  
They considered fighting, but only for a short time. The guards were humongous and their swords sharp. In the end they took the weapons from SG1 and the two Tok'ra.  
  
"Why are you taking our weapons? Do you not trust us? And yet you call us friends!" Martouf says, trying to be a diplomat as ever.  
  
"It is for your own good, so you do not damage yourself. We know you attempted to leave, but we could not permit that. You are misguided. It is important that Samantha Carter marries, and if you cannot understand that, we must help you see reason."  
  
"You are the reason the chaapa'ai does not work!" Martouf says.  
  
"If you talk about the heavenly gateway, then it is the gods who have made it so it is not working," Iaccus says.  
  
"Right." Jack snorts.  
  
"Truly, it is. I told our high priest, Andokides, about the problem, and he went to the temple to Erebus and placed offerings on the altar. After praying, he said the offerings were taken, and then we knew the gateway would not have let you leave." He smiles. "Truly, your joining will be blessed, Samantha Carter!" He looks fondly to his son Adonis. "You must go to the temple and pray for success in the possession games which starts the day after tomorrow."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"How the Hell did they cause the Stargate to malfunction?" Jack wonders when SG1 and Marty and Jacob is sitting alone outside later.  
  
"Possibly some sort of artificial intelligence installed by Erebus in the temple?" Sam suggests.  
  
"It is possible. In order to keep up the belief of their godhood, many Goa'uld has installed simple devices in their temples and elsewhere, if they did not spend much time on all their planets, and had no vassal to stay there. They could not risk the locals getting suspicious when the 'god' never reacted to their prayers," Martouf says.  
  
"In that case we should go check out the temple," Daniel says.  
  
"Yes, it's worth checking out," Jacob says. "But I'm not sure how easy it'll be to get there. It may be 'forbidden' for strangers, or even guarded."  
  
"We'll see. Come on, guys!" Jack says. "That damn Iaccus and especially his damn son Adonis is not going to get away with this!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"That'll be the temple over there," Daniel says whispering.  
  
Jack looks out behind the bush they are hiding behind. "There are guards! Dammit!"  
  
"Maybe we can say we are coming to pray to Erebus for... uh, luck in the games?" Daniel suggests.  
  
"Samantha might want to pray that the right man wins her," Martouf says.  
  
"You think anyone can take part in those games?" Jack asks. "Even us? Strangers?"  
  
"We weren't told anything about the games, but my guess is that anyone who wants can join in the contest to win the female that is being offered," Martouf said. He looks apologetic at Sam. "I'm sorry. If there is anything we can do..." He listens to his symbiote. "If you want, I can join the games. I am stronger, faster, and more agile and a human, and I have better stamina. I should have a good chance of winning."  
  
"Depending on the type of games," Teal'c says.  
  
"Of course," Martouf concedes.  
  
"I... think I'd like that. If anyone has to try and win me, that is. I hate the idea, that they are treating women as possessions!" Sam says.  
  
"I'm afraid that was the case through much of Earth's history too," Daniel says. "In ancient Greece, women were not even considered human."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me of that, Daniel!" Sam snorts.  
  
"I don't care what the locals think! We're not going to let any of those primitives win you, Carter! I'll join those games too!" Jack says.  
  
Sam smiles at him, and then at Martouf. "Thank you. Both of you."  
  
"Come on. Let's try and see if they'll let us into the temple, Jacob says impatiently.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked up to the temple and it was guarded by temple guards. They were however allowed to go in, but not alone, as one of the priests joined them.  
  
"If you intend to pray for good fortunes in the games, you need to bring offerings," the priest insists.  
  
"Uh, like what?" Daniel asks.  
  
"We're just here to... look," Jack says.  
  
"If you do not bring anything, you cannot pray, and you are not allowed to approach the altar," the priest tells them sternly.  
  
"We are here to pray," Martouf hurriedly says. "But we do not have anything we can offer."  
  
"We sell incense and flowers. Come," the priest tells them, and turns to walk away.  
  
Out of options, SG-1 and the Tok'ra follows.  
  
"We don't have any of their money," Jack reminds the others in a low voice.  
  
"Any kind of valuables will work," Martouf says, and pulls a bag from one of the pockets in his BDU.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asks.  
  
"When I learned we were going to an inhabited planet, I brought some assorted valuables, which I expect can be used as currency here." Martouf takes a handful from the bag, which obviously contains much more, showing the others gold jewellery and gemstones.  
  
"Whoa! That's... a fortune!" Jack exclaims.  
  
Daniel looks too, and nods. "Just that handful is worth several years of my salary. I think we're going to be able to buy some incense and flowers!"  
  
"That is beautiful!" Sam says, and picks up one of the necklaces from Martouf's hand.  
  
It is a delicate gold chain, with a pendant with a sparkling blue sapphire. Sam holds it up and admires it, before returning it to Martouf's hand, a regretful look on her face.  
  
"If you like it, then you shall have it, Samantha." Martouf gives her a charming smile, and returns the other jewellery to the bag. He holds the necklace out towards her. "May I put it on you?"  
  
"Thanks... but I can't accept that..." Sam says.  
  
"Of course you can, Samantha." He puts it around her neck and closes the clasp. "It looks beautiful on you, but then you are very beautiful, Samantha. The stone is almost exactly the color of your eyes!"  
  
Sam blushes. "Thank you, Martouf!"  
  
Jack makes a disgusted sound. "Let's go get those 'offerings' - unless you wanna stand here all day and exchange ridiculous compliments!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"There doesn't seem to be anything we can do further," Sam says. "The offerings disappeared when we uttered the name of the Goa'uld Erebus in combination with something we prayed for, but it didn't do anything when we asked for the Stargate to be open. Or the chaapa'ai, or the gateway to heaven."  
  
"No, so what's the problem?" Jack grumbles.  
  
"Maybe we need to offer something bigger?" Martouf suggests.  
  
"Are you asking for our god Erebus to open the gateway?" a young priest asks, as he walks up to them.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Jack says, an unfriendly tone in his voice.  
  
"Just that you cannot ask for something like that. Only the high priest Andokides can do so. Lower priests can ask for things normal people cannot, but they also cannot ask for something that is in the god's domain. Only the high priest can do that."  
  
"So what can we pray for?" Martouf asks.  
  
"Well, the normal things, of course! Luck in love, many children, a rich harvest..."  
  
"And then we'll get that?" Daniel asks, suspiciously.  
  
"Just like that?" Jacob says, disbelieving.  
  
"Of course. If the god feels you are worthy of it, that is. He will see through if you only pretends you are faithful, and then you cannot be sure he will give you what you pray for, of course!"  
  
"This is worthless! Let's leave!" Jack says.  
  
The others follow him.  
  
"I would think maybe the high priest has some sort of device which he activates, in order to 'tell Erebus' that he should block or unblock the chaapa'ai, or things like that." Martouf muses.  
  
"I agree. That would be consistent with this kind of technology." Jacob says.  
  
"You don't think that Erebus fellow or someone else is guarding that altar and beams away stuff when he feels like it?" Jack asks.  
  
"No, it is unlikely. Most probably it is entirely automatic, and when certain words are uttered in the room, some sort of teleportation mechanism removes the offerings. Then, when whatever the person has prayed for accidentally comes through, the faithful will believe it is Erebus who did it." Martouf says.  
  
"Sneaky." Jack grumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

They have just reached the town square when they run into Iaccus and his son Adonis.  
  
"Ah, good. I was looking for you, friends," Iaccus says as he smiles.  
  
"That sounds ominous!" Jack grumbles.  
  
"Greetings." Adonis smiles and looks hungrily at Sam.  
  
"Do not be so displeased, friend! There will be a large banquet tonight, in honor of your visit, and to celebrate the games for possession of the unwed female, Samantha Carter, which will start tomorrow."  
  
Sam grimaces. "Possession." She spits the word.  
  
"So that means everyone can join the games for her hand?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Of course," Iaccus says. "Any man above the age of 15 may compete."  
  
"That could be a lot of men..." Daniel observes.  
  
"It may be, but this is short notice, so that will mean fewer will do so." Iaccus says.  
  
"What if I refuse to be the prize in this contest?" Sam asks.  
  
"Then you will belong to the first claimant, which is my son, of course," Iaccus says. "That would be a good choice."  
  
"Ah, no... I think I'll go for the challenge." Sam says hurriedly.  
  
Adonis suddenly notices the necklace. "Who gave you that!"  
  
"I did," Martouf tells him, a challenge in his voice.  
  
"You are a powerful rival, but I do not fear losing!" Adonis says. "I shall return shortly, my honey-blossom!" he tells Sam, and turns and leaves.  
  
"Uh, 'honey-blossom'?" Daniel raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c's eyebrow raises to rival and win over Daniel's eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, young men in love." Iaccus smiles. "Fear not, Samantha Carter. My son will make a wonderful mate. You should chose him now."  
  
"I...think I'll wait." Sam looks uncomfortable.  
  
"He has much to offer, you know. Not only will he inherit my position in time, but our family is rich and powerful. He is also quite handsome, as you have no doubt noticed, and the females he is spending his frustrations on have not complained. He is very well endowed, and his passion is strong. Some women have not been able to sit for days."  
  
"Ah... uh.. I mean... that's... uh, I don't know. I suppose..." Sam looks like she does not know what to say.  
  
"What does these games entail?" Martouf asks, to save Sam from having to answer.  
  
"That is different from game to game, with the challenges being chosen by the high priest Andokides on the morning of the first day of the games." Iaccus says.  
  
"Crap!" Jack utters.  
  
"I see. Can you give some examples of challenges that have been part of games in previous years?" Martouf asks.  
  
Iaccus nods. "Yes, of course. There will be running, swimming, wrestling..." he thinks about it. "Climbing. Bringing back eagle feathers from an eagle nest. Fighting unarmed against an armed opponent. Fishing. Riding. Planting a field. Making planks from timber. Hm..."  
  
"We get it." Jack says, looking unhappy.  
  
"Mostly things that can be useful in daily life, but also signs of bravery!" Iaccus says, smiling. "My son will commune with the high priest later, to get some fairness."  
  
"Fairness? But isn't he going to compete?" Jacob asks.  
  
"Of course. One of the combatants will always get the option to help the high priest chose. Normally the chosen one is picked from their accomplishments and value to the town, and since you are all strangers, my son was the only option." Iaccus tells them.  
  
"What kind of crazy-ass rule is that!" Jack exclaims.  
  
"Shh, Jack!" Daniel says. "We should probably not antagonize these guys... since we can't escape, I mean..." he whispers.  
  
"He must pick ten challenges. No one is accomplished in ten areas, so everyone will have a chance," Iaccus says, giving Jack an unhappy look.  
  
They all look up as Adonis comes running, a wide smile on his face. "Here, Samantha the beautiful. Here is my offering for you. Is it not even more stunning than that of this other man vying for your favor?"  
  
He hands Sam a small bag, and with some trepidation she opens it. Inside is a bracelet made of gold and set with rows of rubies.  
  
"That is... very nice," Sam says, looking at the bracelet. It is massive and probably expensive, but manages to look cheapish due to the overuse of rubies, placed in rows like glass stones. "Thank you."  
  
"Put it on." Adonis insists.  
  
Sam hesitates, but Martouf and Daniel both nod at her that she should, so she does, realizing they probably know it would be an insult not to.  
  
"It's very interesting." Daniel takes her hand and looks closer at the armband. "The style is consistent with Greece, maybe third or fourth century BC..."  
  
"What?" Adonis frowns, and glares at Daniel. "Are you vying for her hand too?"  
  
Daniel quickly lets go of Sam's hand. "What? Oh, no. No, no, I'm not."  
  
"Good. Who are my rivals?" Adonis looks challenging at all the men in Sam's group.  
  
"I am," Martouf says immediately, looking back at him with more than a touch of arrogance.  
  
Jack looks at Martouf, then Adonis, and then Sam. "Me too. I guess."  
  
"Jack?" Sam looks at him in surprise, then smiles. She gives Martouf a smile too.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you're my teammate. I can't risk you being forced to marry against your will, so I guess... I'll try to save you."  
  
"As will I." Martouf repeats.  
  
"You, then?" Adonis looks at Jacob.  
  
"Me? I'm her father, for god's sake!" Jacob exclaims.  
  
Adonis nods. "One less rival. You with the mark of the gods?" He looks at Teal'c.  
  
Teal'c just rises an eyebrow and smiles. "I do not believe I will need to join the contest."  
  
"Nor would you be allowed to. The mark of the gods sets you apart from men, and is specifically mentioned in our laws. You may not compete. However, should you wish for human females to mate with, several will be given to you as slaves to do with as you wish, of course." Iaccus says.  
  
"That will not be necessary," Teal'c hurriedly says.  
  
Iaccus nods. "Jacob, father of Samantha Carter. It pleases us that you are here. A female should have her father present to give her away at her wedding, if at all possible." He turns to talk to the high priest Andokines who approaches him. "Yes?"  
  
"All is ready for the initial rituals," Andokines says.  
  
"Then we shall all go to the town hall," Iaccus says. He turns to SG-1. "Come. The pre-banquet ritual will commence now!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe twenty men has signed up to compete for me!" Sam exclaims when the 'initial rituals' are over. "I mean, I'm so screwed!"  
  
"You need not worry, Samantha. As a Tok'ra, I have a better chance than most to win." Martouf says.  
  
"I'm not in a too bad shape either!" Jack adds. "We'll win. Somehow. Don't worry about it, Carter."  
  
"Thanks, guys." Sam takes a deep breath and reaches for the glass in front of her. She takes a big gulp of the wine.  
  
"Go easy on that, Sammie. It's pretty strong," Jacob tells her.  
  
"I'm not a child, dad!" Sam grumbles.  
  
They have all sat down along the long tables that have been placed in the town hall. It seems the entire town is there, eating the food that has been prepared to celebrate the start of the games.  
  
There are several kinds of fruit, bowls with berries, cheeses, stews, steamed vegetables and potatoes, roast ducks, fish dishes, bread, and a whole lot of other things that the people from Earth have never tried before.  
  
"Well, at least we're getting a nice meal out of it!" Jack grins and grabs a whole roast pidgin from a plate. "It all looks delicious!"  
  
"Wonderful. I am so glad you're happy!" Sam grumbles.  
  
"Cheer up! No reason to worry yet!" Jack reaches over and grabs a large bowl of fruit and salad. "You usually like the green stuff. Here!" He places it in front of Sam.  
  
"Thanks." She sighs and starts loading her plate.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"More wine, Carter?" Jack smiles at her.  
  
"Sure. Thanks!"  
  
Jack pours some wine at her, and she smiles at him.  
  
"Would you like some pie? It is very good," Martouf asks immediately. "It's blueberry."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Sam nods. "I think I'd like to try it."  
  
Daniel stifles a laugh.  
  
"What's up, Danny?" Jack asks.  
  
"Nothing..." Daniel smiles.  
  
"It's something! Out with it!"  
  
"It's just... you guys have been competing with each other to be the one to serve Sam! You do know you're just joining the challenge to save her from the locals, not to actually win her, right?" Daniel says.  
  
"Of course we do!" Jack says with indignation. "We're just being polite! Well, I am. I don't know that Marty doesn't have suspect intentions!"  
  
"I do not! My intentions are honorable!" Martouf exclaims. "And stop calling me Marty!"  
  
"Guys..." Sam tries.  
  
"Shut up! And stop behaving like hormonal teens!" Jacobs bellows.  
  
They're interrupted by Adonis who talks to them from his place opposite, by his father's side. "Ah, Samantha Carter... may I call you Samantha? Would you like to try the local liqueur?"  
  
"I... would prefer if you didn't call me Samantha. It's a bit too familial, if you don't mind. We don't know each other that well."  
  
"What would you like me to call you? I have heard the others call you 'Sam' and 'Carter'."  
  
"Major Carter will do."  
  
"What does Major mean? Is it like 'my lady'?"  
  
"It's a title, if that's what you mean."  
  
"I understand. A honorific for a beautiful female." Adonis says. "So, Major Carter, would you like some of the local liqueur?" He pours out a glass for her and hands it to her before she can answer.  
  
"Uh, thanks..." Sam looks skeptically at the fluid.  
  
"Let my try it first, Samantha." Martouf says.  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Sam looks hurriedly at Adonis and adds. "Just to see if it is too strong... for a female of my planet." She mentally rolls her eyes at having to say crap like that.  
  
Martouf tastes the liqueur and listens to Lantash's comments on it. "It is strong, but not too strong. It is harmless. Quite sweet."  
  
"Thanks, Martouf." Sam smiles at him and take the glass.  
  
"How come you let him call you 'Samantha'?" Adonis looks suspiciously at her. "You say that name is only for those close to you."  
  
"Because..." Sam searches for an explanation.  
  
"Because Martouf is a friend of her family," Daniel hurriedly says.  
  
"Yes. That is why." Sam says, giving Daniel a grateful look.  
  
The evening continues, with Martouf, Jack, and Adonis all competing for Sam's favor, until it is finally time to retire. Sam draws a relieved breath.  
  
"Remember, the first meal tomorrow is an hour past sunrise! Then the games will be formally opened, and the disciplines are announced! Do not be late!" Iaccus warns.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"They can't be serious!" Sam exclaims. "The games continues for five whole days?"  
  
"Indeed, and with three events each day," Teal'c says.  
  
"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Daniel looks at Martouf and Jack, worried. "I mean, the games sound tough!"  
  
"There are still time to withdraw!" Adonis tells them, as he saunters up to them. "Hello, Major Carter. You looks as stunning today, as yesterday. As always." He almost drools as he bows before her. "I cannot wait until you are mine!"  
  
"Don't hold your breath, because I'm not withdrawing, and I'm intending to win this contest!" Jack challenges.  
  
"I will never surrender!" Martouf insists, as much to Jack as to Adonis. "Samantha will be mine!"  
  
"Listen, snake-boy, have you considered that Carter may not want you?" Jack says.  
  
"She accepted my challenge for her! I am going to save her, not you." Martouf took a step closer to Jack.  
  
"Cut the crap! Both of you!" Jacob says, annoyed. "It's time to get ready."  
  
"Yes, first up is swimming, then running, then a short break, before last event of the day, which is fishing," Daniel lists.  
  
"I am fantastic at all those!" Adonis tells Sam. "And just wait until you see my build."  
  
"Yeah... right." Daniel mutters to himself.  
  
"What, Daniel?" Jack asks.  
  
"In ancient Greece, men trained and competed naked. I was just wondering if that's the case here too."  
  
"Well, if it is, then I can at least get a good show!" Sam grinned.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Naked turned out to be how they competed there, so Sam got a chance to check out all the competitors... including Martouf and Jack. The former she had some memories from Jolinar of how he looked, and those memories were not wrong. Martouf looked very good and Sam found herself pulling up the memories she had from Jolinar and using them for a few choice fantasies, starring herself and Martouf.  
  
Jack was not bad to look at either, and Sam happily admitted - to herself at least - that she would not mind spending some time naked with him too.  
  
As Martouf and Jack both did well, placing about the same as Adonis, she started to feel that this might actually turn out better than expected. If Martouf or Jack won, she found herself hoping the locals would somehow insist she spent the night with the winner!


	6. Chapter 6

At the evening dinner, SG-1 and the Tok'ra were now wearing local clothing, provided by Iaccus. It consisted of leather sandals for all, and a white outfit for the men, which Daniel called a 'chiton', and which was made from a piece of cloth that was folded and wrapped around the body, then fastened at the shoulders with brooches, and held together with a belt.  
  
Sam wore similar clothing, just longer, making it more like a dress. It was also not white, but pale blue. The necklace she had gotten from Martouf looked very good with the dress. She also wore the bracelet she had gotten from Adonis, of course. Anything else would have been an insult to the leader's son.  
  
They all sat down to eat, and the feast was as fantastic as the day before.  
  
During the dinner, Martouf and Jack competed being the one to pour wine for Sam, and to hand her whatever she wanted first. She mentally rolled her eyes at them, but they were also kind of sweet. It also made her consider whether they might actually be interested in her, and not just doing this to save her. That again made her think about her own feelings for them.  
  
What did she feel? Sam looked at Martouf, and pondered her feelings for the man - or rather men. Handsome - check. Sexy - check. Sweet and kind - check. Intelligent - check. Great body - very much check! She again let her thoughts sink into a fantasy, as she thought about Martouf, naked, while doing various exercises. Definitely a yummy look! He was always kind, and now he was being very attentive, and very much wanting to save her. Did he have feelings for her?  
  
And what about Lantash. Host and symbiote love as one, Sam remembered. How did she feel about Martouf - and Lantash? Any relationship would probably be with both of them. She thought back to the times she had talked to Lantash, and shivered delightfully. He was definitely attractive, and very passionate. There was something... almost magnetic to his charm.  
  
Together, Martouf and Lantash was very very attractive, very sexy - and Sam felt her heart beat faster as she thought of them. She definitely felt something for them, but was it her own feelings? Jolinar's? Both?  
  
Question was if it mattered. She was certain that she wanted him, and a fling with him, them, would be very welcome.  
  
However, Martouf - and Lantash - were very much not the types you just had a fling with. She knew that. They would expect anything to be for life.  
  
Sam sighs and lets her thoughts wander to her commanding officer, Jack O'Neill. She could not deny a crush on him, maybe more, and she had often admired his physique. Seeing him naked... she swallowed. Handsome - check! Sexy - check. Great body - oh, check! He was also loyal, and a good friend. Despite his sarcasm, he could be very kind.  
  
She is soon fantasizing about him, her thoughts taking her body along for a ride.  
  
She is pulled out of the very pleasant thoughts as Adonis talks to her. "Sorry, Major Carter, I asked, would you like some of the liqueur again today?"  
  
She shakes herself. "Uh, why not?"  
  
Adonis pours for her, smiling at her. "I hope you will enjoy it!"  
  
She nods and takes a drink. "It's very good. Thanks."  
  
She looks briefly at Adonis. He is actually attractive, he has a very good body, and from what she saw when the competing men were naked, he had not been lying when he said he was well endowed. Of course, so was Martouf and Jack - and since none of them had been... aroused at that time, it was difficult to tell who would win. Besides, the description of Adonis's 'prowess' in bed did not exactly sound appealing. She very much preferred being able to sit down, and who cared what he was packing, if he didn't know how to use it?  
  
In any case, his opinion of women were clearly not conductive to a relationship. Sam would never sleep with someone who didn't respect her. Martouf, Lantash, and Jack all did that.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Next day went much as the first day of the games had. First a shared breakfast in the town hall, then the games started.  
  
The first event was riding, which Adonis and Jack both aced, and Martouf was moderate at. Then came wood-cutting, and after a break, brick-laying.  
  
Martouf and Jack did well, though not as well as a few of the local men. Adonis, while a good rider, was really bad at wood-cutting and brick-laying, which made sense as the leader's son. It was obvious he had not been able to pick only disciplines he was good at.  
  
With the second day of the games over, the mood was not as good as after the first, but the delicious food and drink helped, and when it was time to go to bed, they were feeling better and more hopeful for the next day.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The third day of the games came with sun and a clear sky, which was great as one of the day's events was climbing to an eagle's nest and retrieving a feather. Not something you want to do when the rain is pelting you and the risk of landslides are increasing!  
  
That was not the first contest of the day, though, or the second. It would take place after the break, which would be early since the third contest would take a long time.  
  
The two first events were short, consisting of planting one short row of turnips, and showing they could climb a rope.  
  
Now a total of eight events had been completed, and of the 20 men, there were still 19 competing. After today, those with less than 30 points would not be allowed to continue. The best right now - which was Adonis - had 35 points, Martouf had 33, and Jack had 33 as well. The ones doing worst had only 20 points, but since it was possible to make 10 points in the next discipline, they were still in.  
  
After eating a light lunch - and each packing a lunch pack and a waterskin - the men went off to the nearby mountain. Since it will be colder up there, and there are sharp edges, they are clothed. Instead of sandals, they wear shoes made of soft goatskin.  
  
"Be careful!" Sam tells them.  
  
"We will, Samantha," Martouf says.  
  
"Don't worry, Carter!" Jack grins.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack looks worriedly at the steep incline before him. He is not a bad climber, but the mountain is one of the most treacherous he has ever been on. He looks at the younger man not far from him, Adonis, who is making good speed.  
  
Because of this, Jack does not pay attention - or maybe it would have meant nothing. In any case, the rock under him slides, and in seconds he slips and falls, skidding downwards.  
  
He grabs hold of a bush some thirty feet down, and hangs on. The ground under him keeps shifting, and he can't get traction. He looks up, hearing someone close, and sees Adonis.  
  
"Need a hand?" Adonis raises an eyebrow.  
  
"I think I'll have to say yes!" Jack says, trying to be cool.  
  
Adonis reaches for him, and Jack lets go and grabs the hand. However, Adonis laughs and gives him a push instead, and before Jack knows it he skids out over an edge. He cries out in surprise and anger as he falls down, but lands after a fairly short fall with a hard thump. Above him he hears someone laugh loudly.  
  
"That will teach you to pursue the woman that rightfully belongs to me!"  
  
Jack looks around and finds he is lying on a narrow shelf. High above him he can see Adonis. "Help me up from here!"  
  
"Do not be ridiculous! I just pushed you down there!" Adonis grins evilly. "Have no fear, though. When I have returned a winner, I will send someone to help you!" He waves briefly at Jack, and then leaves, still laughing.  
  
Jack swears loudly, and manages to sit up with some difficulty. There is little space on the shelf, and his shoulder is hurting badly. He suspects his shoulder is dislocated. He looks up at the edge high above him. Even if he could stand on the shelf, he will not be able to reach the edge - it is some twenty feet above him.  
  
While he is looking up, someone is approaching. A second or so later, Martouf looks down at him.  
  
"Martouf! Get me up from here!"  
  
Martouf nods. "That was my intention. I observed the altercation at some distance, but was too far away to stop Adonis."  
  
"We can't let him win Carter!"  
  
"That is also my observation, and it is not my intention to let him win." Martouf takes the rope they have all be given, and looks at it. He then removes his belt and ties it to the rope, and then seems happier. He hangs it over the edge, and then around a tree conveniently located near the edge. "Take hold of this, O'Neill, and I shall attempt to pull you up."  
  
"I can't. My shoulder is dislocated, I think. Wait, I can maybe secure it to my own belt." Jack does so, and Martouf starts pulling, using the tree for leverage.  
  
"Shouldn't Tok'ra be much stronger than humans?" Jack says grinning, when Martouf gets him pulled up.  
  
"And so we are, but the question here is one of weight. You are heavier than I, so I had to use the tree to increase the friction." Martouf smiles. "Come, we must not tarry. We want to complete this contest so as not to get behind. With no points we would risk being out of the games after tomorrow, if the contests are hard."  
  
"I know. Thanks, by the way." Jack sighs, and grimaces.  
  
Martouf nods, rolling up the rope and putting the belt back on. "You are welcome." He frowns. "Your arm hurts."  
  
"Yeah, well that's not going to stop me!"  
  
"Let me assist you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Jack has time to react, Martouf has grabbed hold of his arm and pulled hard. The shoulder snaps back into place and Jack screams.  
  
"I apologize for the pain." Martouf says.  
  
Jack winces, then moves his shoulder and arm about. "Damn it!" he sighs. "It's much better. It still hurts like hell, but I can move it." He half-smiles to the other man. "Thanks again. I think."  
  
They hurry on towards the top, where the eagle nests are located.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jack and Martouf/Lantash make it down with an eagle feather each, and so complete the contest. 17 of the 19 challengers completed the contest, and surprisingly Martouf/Lantash and Jack were not the last, each gaining 5 points.  
  
Unfortunately, Adonis had taken first place in climbing, getting 10 points, so he was now much ahead of them with 45 points, while Martouf/Lantash and Jack each had 38 points.  
  
Of the 17 still in the contest, 4 had less than 30 points, and so were out of the games. Tomorrow the remaining 13 would continue their tests.


	8. Chapter 8

The fourth day of the games came with nice weather. As had been the case the other days, they all ate breakfast together.  
  
Sam looks angrily in the direction of Adonis. "I can't believe he pushed you out over an edge, sir! How can they let him continue competing? Didn't you complain?"  
  
"There are apparently no rules in the competition. You are actually allowed to do things like that!" Jack says angrily.  
  
"All is fair in love and war." Daniel nods. "I am not surprised."  
  
"How is your shoulder today, O'Neill?" Martouf asks.  
  
"Just fine." Jack says quickly, not wanting to admit weakness.  
  
"Since you don't have a symbiote, I would assume it is still sore?" Martouf asks.  
  
"Shut up! Humans aren't weaklings, you know!" Jack grumbles.  
  
"You should drink some of their willow-water. It helps." Sam says.  
  
"I told you I was fine, didn't I?" Jack says angrily. "What the hell is willow-water anyway?"  
  
"It's a tonic made by soaking willow twigs in water." Daniel tells him.  
  
"Makes sense, sir. Willows contain a compound which is used in aspirin. It's a natural pain killer." Sam says.  
  
After some grumbling, Jack agrees, and drinks the water. The pain in his shoulder is still bad enough that it throbs as soon as he moves it.  
  
"You should probably not compete with that shoulder," Martouf says.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Then you are the only one who gets to save Carter!"  
  
"Leave him alone. He is grumpy from the pain!" Jacob advises, and Martouf nods.  
  
The contests for that day are spear throwing, capturing goats, and singing and playing an instrument.  
  
Jack was just happy it was his left, and not his right shoulder that hurt. He managed to throw his spear very well. He looks towards Martouf, to see how the Tok'ra is doing. Quite well, it seems, actually he has thrown his spear longer than Jack.  
  
None of them were as good as Adonis, though. This was not going well.  
  
Capturing goats turned out to mean alive, with something looking much like a bola. It was made of four interconnected cords, with weights at the ends.  
  
The locals were fearsome good at throwing them, and SG-1 just stared on in awe.  
  
"Jack?" Sam looks at him with worry. "Do you have any idea how to do that?"  
  
He nods slowly. "Yeah, I've tried it, actually, a couple times."  
  
"Really?" Sam smiles. "That's awesome!" She looks really relieved. "Just be careful with your shoulder. I think there's some sort of fighting tomorrow, so you might want to spare it for that."  
  
Jack smiles at her. "Don't worry. I can do this!"  
  
He walks up and take the bola, and are then let into the goat enclosure. It was a large enclosure, maybe 100 feet times 100 feet, and the goats could easily get away. The goal was to capture as many goats as possible in the time it took the sand to run through a big hourglass - about 20 minutes.  
  
Jack started out, and had no real troubles. Sam was sitting on the side and watching him happily, admiring his strong body working as he threw the bola.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"That's fantastic!" Sam smiles. "Five goats!"  
  
Jack smiles. "Yeah, it turned out better than expected." He grins evilly as he looks towards Adonis. "Better than some!"  
  
Adonis had only caught three goats. This was definitely not his competition!  
  
The best of the locals had caught 5 goats, like Jack, but those who had done so were behind him in the totals, so right now it was looking good, and he would at least be gaining on those in the lead.  
  
Martouf had never used something like a bola, and neither had Lantash, unfortunately for them. Their first several throws did not even hit near the goats.  
  
Sam again sat on the fence and watched, and while Martouf was not doing a good job with the bola, he was still attractive to watch.  
  
After several attempts, he did manage to get one goat, and then another, just before the time ran out. It was not a good result, though, and near the lowest of the competitors.  
  
He looks very unhappy as he goes to join the others, and that makes Jack look even happier.  
  
Sam rolls her eyes at them. It is obvious they are competing, but the question is why? They are both trying to save her from having to marry and sleep with a local man, so they should want each other to do well.  
  
Unless they wanted her for real, of course...  
  
Sam liked the idea!


	9. Chapter 9

The last event of the day was the song and music contest.

Sam - and the others too - had to sit and listen to the 13 remaining combatants as they sang for Sam, and accompanied their song with one of the local instruments, usually a string instrument that resembled something between a lute and a lyre.

Several of them were atrociously bad at singing, and playing music as well. Adonis, unfortunately, was very good at it, and sang and played a passionate, sentimental love song, that Sam had to admit was good. It was just too bad he did not have the personality to match the beautiful music he produced.

Then it is Jack's turn. He looks strangely at the musical instruments he can chose from, and picks the lute-thingie, then walks out to stand before Sam and the others, in the center of the small platform.

"I wish this was a guitar, and I'm going to pretend it is, so any weird noises coming from it is because of that!" He ran his fingers over the strings, striking an accord. "I'm gonna sing 'Wild Horses' by Rolling Stones. Well, I'm going to try!" He gives Sam a wry grin, then starts.

While it sounds a little weird played on that particular instrument, and while Jack's singing voice is perhaps not the best, Sam is smitten. She looks at him with close to adoration the entire time as he sings, and claps enthusiastically afterwards.

"That's great, Colonel!"

Martouf looks less than happy.

The locals seems divided. Some appears to like the different music, and others clearly find it offensive. The resulting vote is somewhere in-between, giving Jack 6 points of the total 10 he could get. Two behind Adonis.

Then it is Martouf's turn, and he picks the same musical instrument. He seems to think for a moment, or maybe he talks to Lantash, and then he walks up on the platform with confident steps. He bows to them all, and smiles to Sam.

"This is dedicated to Samantha," Martouf says, then starts to play and sing a romantic song.

Sam stares at him surprised. She did not know he could sing, or play an instrument, but he clearly can! He is at least as good as Adonis, and his singing voice is much better. She decides he could easily and successfully perform on stage, if he was not a member of an alien illegal underground movement.

He looks directly at her as he sings and plays, and Sam feels as if she can drown in his eyes. For the duration of the song, nothing else exists for her.

Afterwards she applauds enthusiastically.

The locals like the music, and awards Martouf 8 much needed points. The same number as Adonis got.

That concludes the games for that day - with Adonis ahead with 61 points before the last day of the games. Martouf and Lantash are at 51 points, and Jack at 52 points. That puts them both over the threshold, allowing them to continue. All with below 50 points are out of the games, and that means there are now only Adonis, Jack, Martouf/Lantash, and one other local man in the games.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"One more day in the games, and we need to consider what to do if that ass Adonis ends up winning," Jacob says.

"He won't," Jack says. He rotates his shoulder. "I'm much better. My shoulder almost doesn't hurt."

Jacob scoffs. "Yeah, sure. In any case, that may not help. What are the contests tomorrow?"

"Archery, fighting, and pottery making." Daniel tells them.

"Right, so how are you guys at that?" Jacob asks.

"I'd guess it depends on what 'fighting' is, precisely..." Jack muses.

"Probably unarmed combat with no rules," Daniel offers.

"I can do that," Jack says.

Martouf nods. "Me as well."

"Okay, the Adonis fellow seems pretty strong, but I guess the other local isn't, so him you can take, at least. But you need to win against Adonis. In all the contests, if you are to come up ahead of him." Jacob reminds them.

"I can shoot with bow and arrow." Martouf says.

"So can I. I've done it before." Jack says.

"Good, question is how talented Adonis is, but we can't know that." Jacob sighs. "Pottery making?"

"I've tried it in school." Jack offers. "Well, a little bit, you know..."

"I'll take that as a no. Martouf?" Jacob asks.

"Some." Martouf says, looking guarded. "Lantash says one of his previous hosts was good at it, though."

"Okay, that's good." Jacob says.

"What do we do if you don't win? I mean, I really don't wanna marry Adonis!" Sam says, throwing a worried glance towards the table not far away, where Adonis is bragging about his skills.

"I guess if worst comes to worst, one of us can try to pretend to be their god." Jacob sighed.

"No offence, but that's a terrible plan!" Jack says.

"I agree. It is unlikely we will succeed, especially after being her as humans for a time," Martouf says.

"But as a back-up plan it may work. If we have no other options." Jacob says.

"You guys better win!" Sam says, a rueful look on her face. She grimaced as she saw Adonis approaching her.

"Would you like to dance, Major Carter?" He smiles at her, and Sam knows she cannot refuse, as he is the leaders son, and currently seems to be winning the games.

She suppress a sigh. "Yes, Adonis."


	10. Chapter 10

After breakfast on the fifth day of the games, they are all assembled on the fields outside the town, where the games are taking place.

A naked Adonis walks proudly up to Sam and greets her. "Hello, Major Carter. You look even more attractive today! I look forward to winning you today, but even more to making you mine tomorrow, when I possess you in bed."

Sam wonders how anyone can behave and talk like that - and even more how he can think he is charming. "Uh..."

"Wish me good luck!" he insists.

"Ah, good luck." Sam says, not very enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I shall make you mine!" He grabs her ass and fondles it unashamedly as he walks past her.

Sam just stares at him in shock.

"Hey! Leave the lady alone!" Jack exclaims.

Martouf grabs hold of Adonis and glares at him. "She had not given you permission to touch!"

"She will soon be mine! Everyone knows I will win!" Adonis tells Martouf angrily. "Hands off me!"

"Calm down!" Iaccus says soothingly. He runs up to separate them. "I understand the tension is high. It always is on the fifth day of the games! So close to the prize!"

Jack, Martouf, and Adonis glare at each other, then reluctantly nods.

"Give me a kiss for good luck!" Adonis insists.

"I already wished you good luck!" Sam tells him, evasively.

Iaccus grins. "You should give them all a kiss for good luck. All those who combats for you. They have worked hard to get this close!" He looks to the other local man who stands maybe 20 feet away. "Hey, Lorbas, come over here and get your kiss of good luck from the beautiful lady!"

"Oh, yes, immediately, master Iaccus!" Lorbas grins widely.

"You better do it," Daniel whispers to Sam. "I think it's safer."

Sam rolls her eyes at him, but then sighs and turns to Lorbas. "Okay, then. By all means. Let's do this!"

She give Lorbas a kiss on the mouth. He is not unattractive, but Sam still is not comfortable. She is not usually in the habit of kissing random men. He looks happy though.

"Now me!" Adonis insists, and grabs Sam and kiss her hard.

She feels revulsion and would have pushed him away, but fortunately she has better self-control than that, and they avoid a major incident.

After kissing Adonis, Jack grins at Sam. "We better do as the locals, eh, Carter?"

She gives him a crooked grin. He's her commanding officer, and normally they shouldn't do something like this. There are fraternization rules they cannot break, but right now they are stranded on another planet, and the locals are insisting. That means they get a free pass, right?

"Sure, Colonel!" Sam smiles at him.

"I think you should call me Jack - for now, don't you?"

Sam nods. "Yes. Jack." She embrace him and give him a kiss. She didn't intend for it to be that long, but when she was in his arms, she could not resist the desire for him any longer, and the kiss became longer than intended.

Afterwards Sam has a foolish look on her face, and she licks her lips. Jack looks at her strangely as well, and swallows. "Uh..."

Sam force herself from her trance, and clears her voice. She turns to Martouf. "Your turn."

Martouf has been looking at Sam and Jack kissing, with a less than pleased expression. This is something he and his symbiote have been fearing, ever since they noticed the attraction between the two.

With a love-sick expression, Martouf pulls Sam close and kiss her - very thoroughly. That kiss too becomes very long - and very passionate, when Lantash suddenly takes over and kiss Sam.

When they let go, Sam looks more than a little dizzy. "Wow!"

She stare into Lantash's eyes, and he looks back, pleased with himself - and clearly enraptured by her.

"That is done, then." Iaccus says, not looking happy that Sam had kissed Jack and Martouf so much more passionately than she had kissed his son Adonis. "Let the games begin!"

The men goes to undress, since the games of that day are done naked, like in ancient Greece.

Sam smirks a little as she sits on her chair in the best position, and looks at the show. Naked men exercising before her is not a bad thing, she decides. Especially when it is such prime specimens!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

First up is pottery making, and the local man called Lorbas is the best at that. He had the fewest points before, though, so the five points for making a great vase only moved him from 50 to 55 points, and still well behind Adonis, even before he got any points.

Which he did, even if not many, as his vase looked ridiculous. Jack did a little better, as did Martouf, and then it was on to the next challenge, which was archery.

To everyone's surprise, Adonis was not good at this! They had all assumed it was something he was great at, but he could barely hit the target board.

Lorbas was little better, and hit the outer ring with his arrows.

Then it is Jack's turn, and he studies the bow and the arrows carefully, suspicious there is some sort of trick, since the others did so bad. That does not seem to be the case, and he aims and shoots - and hits close to the center!

Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jacob cheers loudly, and Adonis glares at them.

Jack shoots again, and again, and ends up getting a total of 8 points of a total of 10. He beams proudly at Sam as he sits down, now having the same number of points as Adonis, before the last competition!

Martouf takes his place, and checks the bow and arrows as well, before firing. He is very good at this, and hits the center almost every time, with only one arrow sitting a little outside the center.

Everyone cheers at him when he walks away from this challenge, and he gives Sam a happy smile. He is now only one point after Adonis and Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

A heavy tension looms over the lunch break. Lorbas, with less than 60 points, is now out of the competition, and only Adonis, Jack, and Martouf/Lantash are left. They spend the entire lunch glaring at each other.

Afterwards, it is time for the last contest - fighting. This will be done so that all meet each other, and they get points for winning, 1 per bout - which means they can get at most 2 points.

Adonis turns out to be a famous fighter, and they all go worriedly into the contest.

First Adonis meets Martouf/Lantash, and Sam looks on worriedly. It turns out there is nothing to worry about. While Adonis is heavier than Martouf/Lantash, and very skilled, his skill is nothing compared to that of a Tok'ra. It is also clear that it is true that Tok'ra are faster, stronger, and more agile than humans, and Martouf wins easily.

Then it is Jack's turn to fight Adonis, and Sam bites her nails as the battle begins. The fight is long, and pretty bloody, and it is obvious that Jack's shoulder still hurts a little even if it is much better.

However, eventually he does win over Adonis.

That means Jack leads with one point over Adonis, and there are no more fights for Adonis, so he is out of the competition. Sam cannot stop herself from making a happy shout, and Adonis and Iaccus sends he an unhappy look.

However, now Jack and Martouf/Lantash are to fight each other. Jack leads with one point coming into the fight, but he watched the fight Martouf/Lantash had with Adonis, and knows he cannot take the Tok'ra.

"Not feeling like giving up? I mean, Carter's safe now." Jack says.

"Safe from the local men, yes, but not from you." Martouf says. "No, I will not give up."

Jack nods, understanding. "You know, Carter won't like if you wipe the floor with me."

Martouf gets an amused expression. "I had not intended to do so, O'Neill. You are, after all, an ally. Samantha also... likes you."

Jack nods again, only slightly more reassured. The fight begins.

Everyone has expected this to be a really long fight, but to everyone's surprise, the fight is over in almost no time. Martouf - or Lantash, Sam suspects - does something really fast, and has Jack down on the ground and in a lock before Jack can react at all. Jack is incapacitated without being harmed.

Martouf/Lantash is declared the winner of that fight, which gives him 2 points for this contest, and even points with Jack! They have 64 points each!

Sam throws her arms around him and gives him a quick kiss, then give Jack another kiss as well. She smiles at them, feeling elated she is safe from Adonis.

There is a celebration and official declaration of winners in the evening, and since it is already afternoon, they are all told to go bathe and get fresh clothing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The men from SG-1 and the Tok'ra are walking together to the evening dinner, where they will meet Sam.

"I'm glad you saved Sam from that Adonis," Jacob says, slapping Jack and Martouf on the shoulders.

"Of course. I am pleased we succeeded," Martouf says.

Jack wince a little. "Yeah, it was our pleasure. Or something."

"Your shoulder still hurts?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah, those fights didn't exactly help." Jack looks at Martouf. "Though I appreciate you... incapacitating me the way you did. If you had to."

"Certainly. I would not purposely injure an ally."

Jack nods and grabs Martouf's hand. "Still... I know how you feel about Carter. So... thanks, man."

Martouf looks at him in surprise, as does the others.

"That's unusually mature, Jack!" Daniel says.

"Well, we won, didn't we?"

"Yes, but Major Carter may still have to marry one of you, and which one will that be?" Teal'c observes.

Jack and Martouf look at each other.

Martouf sighs. "That is Samantha's choice, not ours. We will not fight over her. It will change nothing, and it is... foolish."

"Glad you agree on that!" Jack says. "I mean, I can't promise I won't get... annoyed, if she picks you and not me, but I won't hold it against you. Well... I'll try not to." He grins wryly.

Martouf nods. "The same."

"Good. Especially since Sam will just pretend to marry one of you. Remember that! You won't actually be marrying her!" Jacob looks closely at them.

"Of course!" Jack and Martouf both says quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome to celebratory dinner for the winners of the games!" Iaccus says.

"He seems to have completely forgotten about his anger that his son did not win," Teal'c says.

"Yeah, but his son hasn't!" Sam discreetly points to Adonis who looks like he is about to explode. He is sending daggers with his eyes at Jack and Martouf.

Copious amounts of delicious food and drink is put on the tables while Iaccus speaks.

"These games have two winners, and since this is highly unusual, I have consulted with the high priest, Andokides. He has prayed to our god Erebus, and received instructions. The female must choose. She can decide on either of them - or both, but she must decide by midnight. In either case, the wedding will take place tomorrow at sundown."

"So, what's your choice, Sam?" Daniel asks.

"Uh..." Sam blushes, and looks at Martouf and then at Jack. "It's still several hours until midnight. I don't have to choose yet."

"Having a hard time deciding?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

Sam blushes even more. "I know it's stupid. I mean, it would just be a pretend-marriage, so it doesn't really matter who I pick."

"Yeah, as long as you don't, uh, consummate the marriage." Daniel says.

"What?" Sam stares at him.

"Well, you know, you did read the memo, didn't you? To not anger our offworld friends and allies, offworld marriages are valid - no exceptions. As long as it's something you did willing, and consummating it seems to, well, show that you meant it." Daniel grins a little, embarrassed.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Thanks Daniel! Well, don't worry about that! There's not going to be any consummating here!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They have enjoyed the dinner and the evening immensely, with good food, wine, and music and dancing. Because Sam has not yet chosen, she is not allowed to dance with anyone, and neither are Jack and Martouf, but everyone else dances, and those who are not allowed are drinking and having fun together - and starting to get along better than Jack and Martouf had expected they would.

"You know, for a Tok'ra you're really okay!" Jack grins. "I mean, I know I said it after Netu, but you're okay, Martouf!"

"Thank you," Martouf smiles a little. He is not as drunk as the other man, since Lantash protects him, but he is having a good time.

Of course, he kind of would want to be alone with Sam, but he's actually finding he gets along with Jack - and even Lantash is getting over his annoyance with the Tau'ri.

"Oh, and... and Lantash is okay too." Jack assures.

"That is most appreciated," Martouf says. "We are also finding you... a better acquaintance than we had expected. We had thought you hated us Tok'ra."

Jack laughs. "Sorry! Well, I find you more than a bit arrogant - well not always, but you do have a tendency to behave like you think you're better than the rest of us."

"Perhaps, but you do not exactly behave as you are ready to become our friend and be open about your world."

"Calm down!" Sam says, worried they will fight, but they just smile at her.

"Don't worry, Samantha. We... are learning to respect each other." Martouf hesitates. "Perhaps even become friends."

"Whoa! Friends!" Jack says, then nods. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Amazing!" Sam shakes her head. "I would not have thought it possible." She takes a long drink from her glass, then grins. "Can one of you get me some more to drink, so we can cheer our friendship?"

"I better do it!" Martouf says, seeing how uncertain Jack is on his feet when he attempts to stand and reach for the bottle.

Martouf gets a fresh bottle of the sparkling wine, and fills all their glasses.

"Okay, to friendship, then!" Jack says.

"To friendship." Martouf agrees, and clinks his glass to Jack's, and then to Sam's. He looks deeply into Sam's eyes, and whispers. "And more."

Sam giggles, and repeats. "To friendship."

They all drink. Then Martouf dips his head. When he looks up he makes sure no one else is looking, then flashes his eyes.

He speaks in a low voice. #To friendship.# He looks at Sam. #And love.#

They all drink again, before Lantash gives Martouf control again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It is late evening when Iaccus stands up on his platform again - supporting himself a little, as he is as drunk as everyone else. "Now it is close to midnight. Samantha Carter, have you decided? Who will be your husband tomorrow?"

"Uh..." Sam looks to Jack, and feels a strong attraction, and also a deep love. Then she looks to Martouf and Lantash, and again she feels desire and attraction, at least as much, coupled with a very deep love. Her own or Jolinar's? Both, most likely. She shakes her head, trying to clear it. "Yeah, I've chosen."

"Then come up here!" Iaccus says.

Sam walks up to the platform on unsteady legs, and is helped to crawl up on the platform itself. She looks out over the people, and then at first Jack, and then Martouf. She nods. "Yes, I have chosen. I have realized I cannot chose, and that I want both!"

The people cheer, and Iaccus nods, clearly pleased.

"That is a very rational and moral decision. We salute you!" Iaccus smiles. "Come up here, chosen ones!"

Martouf/Lantash and Jack walks up to the platform, with the former supporting the latter, so he does not fall. They crawl up on the platform, and stand beside Sam, looking very pleased indeed.

Sam smiles shyly at them. "Hi, guys!"

"Congratulations!" Iaccus says. "These people are now promised to each other, and tomorrow at sundown they will be married. After that the initial claim will be done by one of the men, in public, as tradition is. The rest can be done in public, or in privacy."

Everyone cheered again, loudly, so loudly that Iaccus did not hear the surprised exclamations from the newly betrothed.

"The initial claim? What is that? It is not what I think it is, is it?" Sam asks.

"I... am not sure..." Martouf answers. "But I suspect he means one of us will have to mate with you in public, Samantha."

"He can't demand that!" Jack exclaims.

Iaccus turns to them and smiles. "Now go and sleep, so you will have the energy for what awaits you tomorrow. Remember, it is bad luck if not each husband spills in his wife at least twice on the wedding night."

"You so didn't mean we have to have sex in public, did you?" Sam asks.

Iaccus looks surprised. "Why, of course! That is traditional!"

"We're not doing that." Jack says flatly.

"If you do not want to, then your co-mate will have to." Iaccus insists. "If you do not, the punishment is severe - for all of you."

"Severe?" Martouf asks, worriedly.

"You will be sacrificed to Erebus."


	13. Chapter 13

"Crap! Why do they always have stupid laws like that on the planets we go to!" Jack complains, when SG-1 and the Tok'ra are walking slowly towards their huts. The order that they have to have sex in public had worked as a bucket of water on them, and they were no longer drunk.

"Probably... it's to make sure people have sex? That the marriage is... consummated, I mean. It's very important in many cultures, and this would give proof. That the woman is no longer virgin, or whatever." Daniel says.

"Wonderful!" Sam complains. "Just what I have always wanted!"

"Well, at least you're not... well, a virgin, I mean. Jonas Hanson..." Daniel says, trying to reassure her.

Sam sighs. "Not that it's any of your business - and I can't believe I am talking about this to all of you... including you, dad... but, well, I was actually being a good girl, and Jonas - that's my ex-fiancee, for those that doesn't know - he was pretty religious already back then, so we..."

"Don't tell me you haven't done it!" Jack groans.

"Well, I haven't, okay!" Sam says, defensively. "It's not like I've really had much of an opportunity either!"

"Sam's right. It's none of your business!" Jacob says, angrily.

"God! I'm so ashamed!" Sam hides her face in her hands.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Samantha," Martouf assures her.

"Well in my culture it's mostly geeks who hasn't had sex when they're 30, like I am! All my friends from school would laugh at me if they know, so yes, it's something to be ashamed of!" Sam sighs. "And now I'm going to have my... cherry popped. In public. Nice."

"We're not going to do it, Carter. Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this," Jack promises.

"Like what? Didn't you hear them? You would be sacrifices to Erebus!" Daniel exclaims.

"DanielJackson is correct. You would not survive if you do not do as they demand," Teal'c says.

"Let's... not talk about it right now, okay? I'm tired, and my head hurts! I'm going to go and get some sleep!" Sam insists.

"Just tell me one thing, Carter - are you at least on birth control of some sort?" Jack asks, sighing deeply.

"Of course I am! After what happened to Lieutenant Sanders, when she was forced to marry that medieval warlard on P3X-374, all women who go through the gate are on birth control! My injection should be good for another month or so!" Sam says sourly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next day everyone sleeps until late. After a nice breakfast, where their mood was nonetheless muted, Sam is taken by some women from the town to be bathed and dressed for the wedding. Jack and Martouf/Lantash are also taken to be bathed and dressed, while Teal'c, Daniel, and Jacob/Selmak is left to themselves.

Jacob is furious, and it takes all of Selmak's diplomatic skills to keep him from doing something that would probably get them all killed.

When it is a few hours before the wedding, Jacob/Selmak, Teal'c, and Daniel are told to bathe, and given clean clothing.

No one has eaten since the late breakfast, because no one is allowed to until the dinner that is held together with the wedding. Anything else would apparently be bad luck, according to the locals.

Finally it is time for the wedding. Nervous, Jacob/Selmak, Teal'c, and Daniel have seated themselves in the places reserved for them. Selmak has promised Jacob that when the time comes, she will take control, and block Jacob from anything that happens, so he will not have to watch his daughter have sex in public.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sam has been given a thin, almost transparent white gown, and is wearing nothing else. Her feet is bare. She is taken to a room, where she is told to wait. Not long after, Jack and Martouf/Lantash enters. They are also wearing very little. They have naked feet like Sam, and they wear loincloths.

Sam looks them over and grins. "Nice outfits, guys!"

"Thank you, Samantha," Martouf says, ogling her. "I also find your clothing most... stimulating."

Jack nods curtly. "You're look good, Carter."

"Okay, what's the problem, sir?" Sam asks. "I mean, Jack. I should say Jack. For now."

"Yeah." Jack sighs. "We haven't come up with a way of avoiding the public sex. I'm sorry, Carter. I mean, Sam."

Sam nods. "I understand. Who... I mean..."

Jack blushes. "I can't do something like that in public. Not with you... Sam. I'd happily admit I've had my share of fantasies about you, but this is just wrong."

"I've a fair number of fantasies about you, too, Jack." Sam admits. She looks at Martouf. "And you too, for that matter." She blushes.

Martouf nods. "Thank you, Samantha." He gets a shy expression. "Lantash and I have also... wanted to mate with you, for a very long time, Samantha." He takes her hands. "We love you, Samantha. We want you to know that."

"Whoa! Could we wait and not bring in a lot of feelings in this too?" Jack asks.

"Why not? Is a marriage not also about love?" Martouf asks, letting go of Sam's hands.

"It is. Normally." Sam says. She smile at him. "Thank you."

"As for the public mating. It will not be a problem for me," Martouf says.

"Oh? Well, I guess the Tok'ra have weird costumes, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Jack says, a condescending tone in his voice.

"We do not normally mate in public, human!" Martouf says, insulted. "I merely meant that I am able to ignore the presence of the people around us - and because of Lantash, I will always be able to... perform."

"Good for you!" Jack snorts. "Then I guess you're up." He groans. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make a bad joke like that!"

"Samantha? Will you accept Lantash and I?" Martouf asks, taking Sam's hands again, and squeezing them.

Sam nods. "Yes... yes, I will."

He smiles at her. They all turn as Iaccus enters the room. "Come, it is time for the marriage ceremony."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a wedding ceremony that was a strange combination of ancient Greek, and modern American, Andokides proclaimed them married. Now it was time for dinner, before the 'initial claim' was to happen. After that, the happily married people would go to their wedding hut to continue mating.

The food was delicious, and the wine was superb, but Sam was far too nervous to enjoy it. Part of her was happy to be married to Jack, Martouf, and Lantash - even if she did not know what would happen after they returned home - but as much as she wanted them, she was very nervous about the public sex.

The only thing that helped was her memories from Jolinar, telling her that Martouf and Lantash were wonderful lovers. They could be very considerate, very passionate, or more demanding, depending on what their beloved wanted. She knew that. She just wished she had the experience to actually know what she wanted.

After a short break for all involved to use the restroom, Andokides stepped up on the platform that had been placed in the middle. It was a warm and pleasant late evening, so they were outside.

On the platform a divan had been placed, and now Andokides stood before it. "It is time!" He calls. "As it has done since time immemorial! As it shall always be done! The initial claim for the woman Samantha Carter shall be made!" Everyone cheered. "Samantha Carter, come here!"

Sam swallows and with a heart that is beating like crazy, she steps up on the platform and walks up to Andokides. She tells herself that she can do this! "I am here to be claimed." She says, as she has been told to. She can't help but grimace a little at having to say something like that!

"Bring the divine potion!" Andokides voice rings out.

Two young girls approach, one carrying a large amphora, the other an elaborately decorated cup. Sam is given the cup, and then the girls help each other to pour an amber liquid for her.

"Uh, what is this?" Sam asks, suspiciously. She sniffs it.

"It is the divine potion, given to newly wed women. Drink!" Andokides says impatiently.

Sam sniffs it again, but seeing no other choice, she downs it. It can't be dangerous if women usually drink it for their wedding - can it?

"Hm. It tastes pretty good, actually," Sam says, smiling.

"Of course! Your wedding day should be sweet." Andokides says. "It is time for the men to come up here!" he chants, self-importantly.

Jack and Martouf joins them on the platform, to cheers from the people.

"Bring the blessed potion!" Andokides orders.

The two girls from before show up moments later, carrying a larger cup, and another large amphora.

"What is that?" Jack asks.

"Each of you will give your new mate a cup to drink, and then you will each drink one." Andokides proclaims.

The girls pour out a cup for Martouf first, and he gives it to Sam, who drinks it. She smiles. "At least this one tastes good too!"

Then Jack gives Sam a cup. After that, Sam pours out a cup for Martouf, which he drinks, and then one for Jack, which he drinks.

"Who will do the initial claiming?" Andokides asks.

"I will," Martouf says.

Andokides nods. "Blessed be you." He turns to the girls. "Pour another cup for the female, so she can give it to her first mate."

The girls do that, and Sam hands Martouf the cup again, containing more of the potion. He dips his head, and she knows he has given Lantash control. She finds it sweet, as he, too, drinks a cup, wanting to be part of the wedding too.

She smiles at him, feeling a strong wave of love and lust for him. The desire is quickly pooling between her legs as a sweet ache, that grows stronger quickly. In fact... with all these people, she should not be feeling this strong a lust. What did they give her?

"Did you drug me?" Sam demands.

Andokides looks at her, uncomprehending. "What do you mean, drug you?"

"The potion - one or both - are they some sort of aphrodisiac?"

"Well, of course! The blessed potion is a very strong aphrodisiac. What did you think?" Andokides looks insulted. "The initial claim must be successful, for both male and female." He turns to Martouf - or rather Lantash. "Claim your prize!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sex.

Lantash pulls Sam to him, and kiss her deeply. Suddenly desperate for him, she embrace him and return the kiss.

"Oh, god, Lantash. I... that aphrodisiac is certainly something! I'm so horny I can't see straight!" Sam admits in a low voice, running her hands over his naked upper body.

He swallows and looks at her with fire in his eyes. "The feeling... is mutual. It affects me too. I'm sorry."

Sam frowns, the lust clouding her mind so she can barely think. "Martouf?" She rubs her body against his.

He gasps. "Lantash, but I doubt these people... would react well if I spoke like I normally do." He kissed her desperately. "And you should... probably call me Martouf. They'll wonder... otherwise." He closes his eyes and moan softly. "Samantha! I will try, but I... am not sure... I can control this!"

A strong stab of lust makes Sam gasp loudly and almost sink to her knees. "I want you... I need you now!"

She pulls Lantash to her again and kiss him wildly, tangling her fingers in his hair. The audience cheer them on, but their presence is soon forgotten.

Lantash push her down on the divan and pin her against it, rubbing himself against her as he tears at her thin robe, ripping parts of it off her. Sam gasps as she feels the cool air against her naked skin, then groans deeply when she feels Lantash's warm hands on her again. His hands slide over her body, down between her legs. He leans over her and his mouth grazes her neck, teasing over her skin. "So sweet and beautiful," he whispers hoarsely, then presses his lips against a sensitive spot on the side of Sam's neck.

She bucks against him, the fire in her body threatening to burn out of control. She wraps her legs around him, feeling his hard erection press against her through his loincloth, and she rubs against it, trying to alleviate the ache between her legs. He press against her in return, thrusting suggestively against her.

He pulls at the remainder of Sam's robe, getting it out of the way so he can access her naked breasts. He cups them in his hands, brushing then rubbing her nipples until they are achingly hard. He kiss her mouth, then trail kisses down her jaw, down her throat. Sam feel as if his lips leave fire in their wake, and groans desperately. "Lantash... Martouf... please, please, I need..." she swallows.

"Need what, my Samantha?" he asks, his voice rough with arousal. He wraps his lips around her nipples and suck at them, nibbling on the hard points. He has wanted her for so long, and now when she is his, he does not want this to end, never want it to end. At the same time he is desperate to sink his hard shaft into her welcoming pussy, desperate for release. He has not mated for years, not since Jolinar, and now the urge is overpowering.

"You! Inside me! Take me, take me, please!" Sam begs, too aroused to care about anything else.

"Samantha!" Lantash groans and stands for a moment, as he tears off his loincloth. Naked he stands before her, and Sam looks hungrily at him, gasping at the fire in his eyes.

Sam lets her eyes rove over him, licking her lips in anticipation. "Oh, god, so handsome. You are so sexy, and your shaft is so big and hard. Please, I need it in me!"

Lantash push her back on the divan and claim her mouth in a fiery kiss. He nudges her thighs apart with a leg, and with one of his hands he finds her most sensitive place between her legs, and he rubs it softly. When she whines and grinds against him, he increases the pressure, encircling her pleasure button with his fingers. "Come for me, Samantha..." he urges.

With a low cry, she climaxes, wrapping her arms and legs around him and bucking against him. He does not wait for her to come down from her high, but push forward hard, sinking his hard cock into her tight opening. Sam yelps at the sudden sharp pain, but it drowns quickly in the waves of pleasure that is still coursing through her.

With the last ounce of his control, Lantash holds himself still for a little while, to let Sam get used to the feeling of him inside her. It is an extremely tight fit, and the sensations Lantash feels are intense, almost causing him to come immediately.

Sam mewls as Lantash graze her very sensitive clit, almost causing her to come again. "Too... too sensitive..." She closes her eyes and squirms against him.

Instead he grabs her hips and pushes forward, stretching her slowly and slipping further inside her with some difficulty. He pulls back, then thrust forward again, and then again, keeping up a slow speed. Sam is so wet and so tight around him, that it takes all of his control not to just give in and pound into her until he comes, which would probably be very fast.

He swallows. "Samantha... " He thrusts again, unable to stop.

She takes a deep shaky breath and looks at him. "I'm...I'm fine." She moans and squeezes her eyes shut. "More than fine. Gods, you feel good!" She opens her eyes and again and looks down between them, seeing his large shaft sliding in and out of her. It looks too large to fit, and the way he stretches her would probably hurt, if she wasn't so insanely aroused. As it is, she just wants him to take her hard.

He looks at her, smug satisfaction on his face. "I... am pleased." He push into her again, causing them both to moan.

"Just take me!" Sam orders, suddenly using her legs to pull him to her as he thrust into her, making him enter her hard.

Lantash gasps as he gives in and starts pounding into her, a look of sensual ecstasy on his face. Everything but Sam is soon disappearing in a haze of lust. Sam sobs with gratitude as he fucks her hard. The aphrodisiac she has been given is so strong that her recent orgasm did not help for long. She cries out from a powerful climax almost immediately, trashing under Lantash. He growls and squeezes his eyes shut to hide the eyeflash that is instinctive when Tok'ra or Goa'uld experience strong emotions. A few powerful thrusts is enough to push him over, and comes explosively, filling Sam with copious amounts of seed.

Jack has been watching the Tok'ra fuck Sam, and to begin with he felt anger and jealousy, but he had not watched for long before that was exchanged for a strong lust. He decides it is probably the most arousing sight he has seen, when the strong handsome Tok'ra pounds into a naked Sam, who is squirming and moaning under him, completely oblivious to anything but the pleasure.

Jack swallows and groans softly, sliding a hand under his loincloth and stroking himself. He finds he does not care about the audience. He just want it to be his turn to fuck Sam. Maybe they could share her? Fuck her at the same time? Yeah, he would like that! A lot! The thought of Sam, being filled with two large hard cocks is too much for him, and he comes, semen spilling all over his hand.

When he looks up he sees that Sam and Martouf/Lantash has come too, and are lying naked and panting on the divan, a tangle of arms and legs.

"First claim has been completed successfully!" Andokides proclaims gleefully. "Take them to the wedding hut!"

They are surrounded by strong men who half-carry Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Jack through the audience and towards the hut that has been prepared for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: More sex. Very explicit sex too. Double-penetration as well. You have been warned.

The hut is large, with a huge bed, and an indoor pool with clean water. There is also a small kitchen with some food for them, should they get hungry, and a bathroom.

Neither Jack, Sam, or Martouf/Lantash notices much besides the bed when they reach the hut. The people who have taken them there push them inside and close the door, then leave, laughing and happy.

Jack grabs Sam and pulls her to him. "God, Sam, I need you." He looks to Martouf. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to have her now!"

"No problem, since I have already mated with her it seems reasonable it is your turn." Martouf says. He looks down at his shaft that is already very hard. "Please do not let me wait too long. I am in need again."

Sam raises an eyebrow at the men and considers telling them that it's perhaps more than a bit rude to talk about her like this, instead of asking her who, if any, she wants to have sex with now. Then she groans as a flame of lust causes her to touch herself, and she decides she doesn't care which one of them fucks her, as long as they do it as soon as possible. "Then take me, Jack!" She tells him, licking her lips.

Jack tears at his loincloth and gets it off, throwing the soiled garment aside. His cock is as hard as before he came, something he would not have thought possible. He does not spend time worrying about it, though - why would he, when Sam is standing naked and wanton before him?

He push her roughly up against the wall and cups her breasts with his hands, kneading them and squeezing her nipples. Sam groans and rubs against him, and he greedily lowers his mouth to hers and plunders it, drinking from it like a man dying from thirst. "Oh, Sam. You have no idea how long I have fantasized about this!"

Sam wraps a leg around him. "If it's as long as me, then it's pretty long." She kiss him. "Stop talking and take me!"

Jack bends his knees a little so the tip of his cock press against Sam's swollen tender flesh. He push forward, his shaft sliding inside her with some difficulty, despite how wet Sam is. She whimpers little, still sore, but she is too horny to want to stop. He pulls back and then thrust into her again, and they start to fuck against the wall. After some moments Jack pulls her towards the bed and push her down on it, then thrust into her again.

He lifts her legs up on his shoulders and rides her hard, Sam squirming and mewling under him, moving her head from side to side as the pleasure builds in her. The climax is sudden and intense, and Sam screams as she come. Jack groans as her pussy walls grip his cock, and her rams into her again and again.

"Yes!" he shouts, triumphantly, and then he floods her womb with his cum. "Finally mine!"

Sam smiles up to him, a dazed look on her face. "Wow. That was awesome." She looks at Martouf who stands beside the bed, slowly stroking himself, an intense look on his face. "As awesome as you and Lantash."

Jack pulls out of Sam and kiss her before lying down beside her, breathing hard. He smiles at her, then looks questioningly at Martouf. "You got two cups of that stuff."

"Are you... able to mate again, Samantha." Martouf swallows hard. "I...am in much need."

Sam is feeling lazy and tired, and very sated, but she can see that Martouf is in pain from how hard his erection is. She nods. "I think so. Just give me a moment."

"Of course, Samantha." Martouf nods shakily, and sits down on the bed beside her. He runs a hand lovingly from her shoulder, over her breasts, down over her stomach.

"That's some amazingly powerful stuff!" Jack observes, as he notices his own cock is no longer flaccid, but starting to get hard again. He lets his gaze slide hungrily over Sam.

"You two are impossible! You three are impossible, I mean!" Sam exclaims. She shudders as a tendril of desire runs through her, and look at the two fantastic male specimens in her bed. She grins. "I can't believe it, but I want you guys again!"

Martouf smiles widely. He leans down to kiss her, and caress her, sliding a hand down between her legs and playing with her clit and folds. Sam gasps as her desire grows.

Martouf pulls her onto his lap, and kiss her again and again, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Jack has propped himself up on an elbow, and is watching the show, lust alight in his eyes.

When Sam is so horny she is writing and moaning almost constantly, Martouf agile push her down on all fours and mount her, pushing his cock into her pussy from behind. His arousal is extreme, and his shaft is even harder and larger than before. Sam hisses from the sensations as he enters her and stretches her, making her feel even fuller than before.

Martouf slips a hand to her clit, and rubs it as he starts thrusting into her. Sam squeaks as he adjusts the angle and hits her just right, pounding steadily at a very sensitive spot inside her. The combined stimulation is driving her wild, and it does not take long before she comes violently, even harder than the previous orgasms she has had that evening.

Martouf keeps still during her climax, and then he starts pumping into her again. He forces himself to go slow, until Sam is again approaching orgasm.

Jack crawls over and starts touching Sam and kissing her. He kneads her breasts, and rolls her nipples, pinching them harder as she grows more aroused and can take more stimulation. He push his tongue into her mouth, and kiss her deeply.

Martouf picks up speed, and now pounds into Sam, hitting just the right spot to drive her crazy. This time they come together, almost blacking out from the intensity of their orgasms.

Sam and Martouf collapse on the bed and breathe heavily, wanting nothing but to snuggle and sleep. However, Jack is now very hard again, and his large cock is aching for release. He looks hungrily at Sam.

"Sam?" He asks, questioningly.

She looks up at him. "Oh, Jack!" She looks at herself and at Martouf. "I'm sorry, but I feel sore and... um sticky..."

Jack nods in the direction of the pool. "Then why don't we take a dip? Then we'll see how you're feeling afterwards."

Sam considers telling him she just wants to sleep, but she feels a little sorry for Jack... and looking at his body that is hard in just the right places, she also feels lust again. She nods. "Sure." She grins. "You were right about what you said before. That drug sure is some powerful stuff."

"It is." Martouf agrees.

Sam looks at him and to her surprise and disbelief, he is already getting hard again. "Are they trying to kill us?" she asks.

"If they are, then at least it's a pleasant way to go." Jack says, grinning. "Are you guys coming?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The bath quickly changed from washing to touching and kissing - which could only be expected.

"You know, Tok'ra sometimes like to have sex in the water," Martouf tells her.

"So do humans," Jack adds.

Sam groans. "I'm not saying I won't do that, but I think I'm preferring the bed for now."

"Of course." Martouf agrees, getting out of the water and holding out a hand to her.

Sam crawls out of the water too, and Jack follows. Both the men looks hungrily at Sam, and she sees how hard their shafts are. "Oh god, you both look like you're about to jump me! How am I going to handle this?"

Then Jack remembers his fantasy from when Lantash was fucking Sam on the divan, in front of the audience. "Ya know... more than one man can fuck a woman at the same time..."

Martouf nods. "That is true, and quite common among the Tok'ra, since many have multiple mates. I did not know it was acceptable on your world, though. Samantha, would you like that? It could be very pleasurable for the female, if done right."

"Uh..." Sam swallows. "You mean you want to..."

"Double-penetration, Sam. I'm sure you've heard of it." Jack grins. "More precisely, I was thinking... one in the ass, one in the pussy."

Martouf nods. "Yes. I am willing."

Sam blushes, but she feels a strong stab of lust at the thought. She has thought of it, but never as something she was actually going to do. Of course, she had not expected to end up married to more than one man, either... and such attractive men it was. She nods hesitantly. "Um, I guess I have... thought of it."

"Then you are amenable?" Martouf asks, a hopeful expression on his face.

Sam takes a deep breath. "Yes."

"I'll just check if they have something we can use as lube." Jack says, and disappears into the bathroom where he finds a small cupboard. "Oh, I'd say they've thought of it!" Comes his voice.

"They have. They, ah, made sure I was clean... there too." Sam blushes even deeper. "When they bathed me, I mean."

"Excellent. Then the only thing we need to decide on is who mounts you where." Martouf says. "That should be Samantha's decision, I believe."

Sam looks at both men, one at a time, not sure what to say. "Listen, maybe we shouldn't..."

"I promise you that you will enjoy it, Samantha. Malek and I have sometimes mounted Jolinar in this manner, and she always comes so hard her screams could be heard in the next tunnel."

Sam frowns, not sure what to say to that, but a memory from Jolinar pops unbidden into her mind, of Rosha and Jolinar sandwiches between the two Tok'ra, being pounded in both openings. Sam gasps, as she remembers the intense pleasure Jolinar had felt. She nods. "Okay, let's do this." She looks at the two men again. They are both well endowed. Their erections are about equally long, but Martouf cock has somewhat more girth. "I think I'd like... Jack in the ass." She blushes.

Martouf raises an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face that proves he knows the reason for her choice. "It would be fair, I suppose, if he is the first to mount you there."

"I agree. Since you took her virginity." Jack says.

Sam rolls her eyes. "Please pretend to not be cavemen. What would that matter?"

Jack shrugs. "As you wish, but your ass is mine!" He grins. "Besides, it was my idea."

"Just... be gentle, okay?" Sam says, worrying suddenly if a human will be able to control himself as much as a Tok'ra, since symbiotes ought to have better control. Not that Lantash is all that good at control when it comes to sex - he's far too passionate for that, Sam remembers. So maybe it's the right choice.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sam gasped as Jack pushed a well-lubed finger up her ass, while Martouf kissed her mouth and fondled her breasts. Jack put his other hand against Sam's pleasure button and started rubbing it, while he slowly finger-fucked her ass.

"How is it, Sam?" Jack asks, his voice rough from arousal.

"Good," Sam admits. "Very good."

"Great!" Jack pushes another finger up her ass, eliciting a louder gasp from Sam. He pushes the fingers slowly in and out, until she can accommodate them easier.

Jack nods at Martouf, who plunges his tongue into Sam's mouth, and squeezes one of her nipples, as Jack changes to using a small dildo he found in the cupboard together with the lube, instead of using his fingers. Sam groans, but does not complain, instead pushes back against the dildo so it sinks in further. She closes her eyes and kisses Martouf deeply.

"I think she is ready," Martouf says.

"I agree," Jack says. "Sam, sit on Martouf's cock."

Martouf lies down on the bed, on his back, with his hard cock pointing almost straight up. He lies near the bottom of the bed so his feet are flat on the floor, and his legs spread. Sam eagerly straddles him, and slowly sinks down over his shaft, closing her eyes and moaning deeply as she fills herself with him. Martouf cups her breasts in his hands and fondles them, as she slowly settles herself against him.

Standing on the floor behind her, Jack has lubed up his cock, and he presses the tip against her anal opening. Sam tenses up as he slowly push forwards, then make a squeak as he thrusts and the head sinks in.

"Sorry," Jack swallows. "Lost control for a bit. God you're tight!" He moans.

"It's...okay." Sam nods slowly. "I'm good."

Martouf slides a hand down between her legs and starts pleasuring her, while Jack takes hold of her hips and pushes forward.

"Oh, Sam!" Jack exclaims, closing his eyes as he slowly pulls back, then press forward again, getting in deeper this time.

Sam moans. "I can't believe this is happening! I feel like I am bursting... but at the same time..." She moans again, deeper now. "Sooo, good. So wonderfully full..."

Jack thrusts harder, and sinks in all the way, then holds still - as much not to come from the wonderful feeling of being in Sam's ass, as anything else.

"You're doing very good, Samantha," Martouf says, smiling at her. He is fighting the urge to thrust, but knows she needs a moment to get used to the feeling of having both her openings stuffed so full. He continues rubbing her clit, making her squirm harder and grind against him.

Jack slowly begins rocking his hips, and Sam makes a low mewling sound and closes her eyes and lets her head hang back. Under her, Martouf takes hold of her hips and lift her a little, then bucks up into her as he pulls her down towards him again. She groans deeply as her g-spot is stimulated hard between the two hard cocks in her.

"God! You... I..." she stutters, her head spinning from the intense pleasure.

There is so little room, and Jack and Martouf can't move as fast as they want, but the tightness is such that it takes very little before all of them is close. Jack comes first, and with a hoarse cry he empties himself deep inside Sam's ass. Martouf thrusts up into her pussy hard and spasms against her as his semen jets into her. Sam screams out from her own orgasm a split second later. It is so intense that she actually blacks out, but trapped between her lovers she is in no risk of falling anywhere.

Jack pulls out of her, and lets himself collapse on the bed. Martouf rolls himself and the still woozy Sam over, and they all snuggle together.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack, Sam, and Martouf/Lantash had ended up having sex twice more, before they finally slept through the rest of the night.

Next morning, when they were all rested - and sober - they were feeling a little awkward. They had awoken, cuddled closely together, and completely naked. Sam had been sleeping in between Jack and Martouf/Lantash, and she had to admit that she could not imagine a better place.

She gives them both a kiss, deciding it is ridiculous to feel awkward or ashamed of anything. She stretches, and the men can not stop themselves from admiring her beautiful body.

She smiles at them. "Am I the only one who would like a bath - and then some breakfast?"

Martouf smiles at her. "That sounds very good, Samantha." He pulls her to him and kiss her deeply.

She returns his kiss, then looks at Jack. "What about you... um, Jack? Sir?" she tries.

"I think we should keep it as Jack as long as we're naked, don't you think?" He sighs, then smiles. "Sorry, it's ridiculous to be... concerned about the consequences of this. I know it was just something we did because we had to, to save... you, Sam."

"Does that mean you are relinquishing any claims on Samantha as your mate?" Martouf asks.

"It was just pretend, dammit!" Jack says.

Sam nods, suddenly feeling unhappy. "Of course. I know. Don't concern yourself with me." She gets out of bed - a bit carefully, being somewhat sore after all the activity - and walks to the bathroom.

Martouf looks after her, a sad and unhappy look on his face. He gets up quickly. "Samantha!"

After a few moments Sam exits the bathroom, a towel around her. "You can use it now."

Martouf frowns. "Ah, the facilities. Yes, I need to, but that was not why I called out for you."

Sam nods, still looking unhappy. "I'll be in the pool."

Martouf hurries to use the bathroom, still confused why Sam is suddenly so unhappy.

Jack sits in the bed, feeling miserable. He is admitting to himself that he would very much want Sam, but the rules does not allow it, and he does not want to risk their careers. Then he thinks of their lovemaking. The night before was without doubt the most pleasurable he has ever experienced. He would very much like to be with Sam again, like that. Especially the double-penetration. That had been fantastic!

He stopped himself for a moment. Did he mean that? Did he want to share Sam? Thinking about it, he found that he actually did not mind sharing her - with Martouf and Lantash. Which was crazy. He had been very jealous of him, them, and he didn't like the Tok'ra that much. But somehow that particular Tok'ra was different, and he also suspected Sam loved Martouf/Lantash. At least if her looks were anything to go by. So, if she wanted him, she should have him. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy.

The question was, would she want him too? Was there a way for them to be together? All of them? Probably not. Unhappy, Jack got out of bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Martouf had in the meantime gone to find Sam in the pool. He steps into the water and walks up to her. "Samantha..."

She turns to look at him, and give him a sad smile. "Martouf."

He looks at her, confused, and takes her hands. "Are you all right, Samantha?" He looks concerned. "You are not in pain, I hope? We were perhaps... ah, somewhat rough on you tonight. I deeply apologize for that."

Sam shakes her head. "I'm fine. Yeah, okay, I'm... a bit sore, but it's not bad." She smiles. "You have nothing to apologize for. Tonight was wonderful. Much more so than I had ever imagined anything could be." She squeezes his hands. "You were wonderful..."

Martouf pulls her closer and holds her close. He softly kisses her hair. "Then you are not angry of anything we did?"

"No, Martouf. Not at all." She sighs. "I'm just a fool, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"I... well, I know this was just... to keep up appearances. That we had to have sex to make the locals leave me alone." She sniffles a little. "I don't know why I'm reacting like this."

Martouf steps back a little so he can look her in the eyes. "Samantha... would you like the marriage to be real?"

"It can't be..."

"Yes it can. Lantash and I want the same." He looks searchingly at her. "We love you." he admits.

"Yes... you said so... I mean, do you really?" She looks at him, hopeful.

He nods. "Yes, Samantha! Of course we do. We love you as much as we loved Jolinar... and it is you we love, not whatever remnant of her you carry. Please do not think that."

Sam's lip quivers. "I... didn't dare hope..." She throws her arms around him. "I love you too! Both you and Lantash!"

"Samantha! You have no idea how happy that makes us!" Martouf smiles broadly, and they kiss lovingly. "Then you will be our mate for real?"

Sam hesitates for the briefest moment, then nods. "Yes. Yes, I'd love that!"

They kiss warmly again.

Unbeknownst to them, Jack has stepped into the room and are looking at the happy people in the pool. He feels a stab of sorrow that he is not with them, being embraced and told Sam loves him. At least his teammate is happy. That is something.

Suddenly, Sam and Martouf/Lantash senses that someone is in the room with them, and looks up at Jack.

Sam feels a small sadness that he is not with them too, but she also admonishes herself. She has gotten Martouf/Lantash, whom she love - can she really in all fairness ask to have Jack too?

Martouf and Lantash looks at Jack, and then at Sam, and realizes the two teammates love each other - something they had suspected before. At least the attraction between them was obvious. With the knowledge that Sam loves them, they find they do not have a problem with her loving Jack too. In fact, they would not mind sharing her with him. They want their beloved to be surrounded by as much love as possible, and having a co-mate also means they can do things like the wonderful shared mating that had happened tonight. Perhaps Samantha would be amenable to repeating that?

Their decision made, Martouf calls out to Jack. "Why don't you join us in the water? The water in the pool is slowly exchanged for new water, so it is fresh and very pleasant."

Sam and Jack both look with surprise at Martouf, but then Jack nods. "Sure... I think I'd like that."

He does, and wades up to the others.

"Jack?" Sam wonders.

"Don't look so surprised. I've been thinking, and I'm an idiot. I'd like to do something about that - if you'll let me." He smiles at her.

Sam smiles at him too, suddenly very hopeful she will get her wish fulfilled, and get him too.

"Come, join us." Martouf says, holding out a hand to him. "Samantha and I have decided to let this marriage become real, and I believe she would like to keep all her husbands."

Jack grins. "Is that true, Sam?"

Sam blushes, but does not deny it. "Yes... but I don't see how I can. I mean, I can probably get permission to marry Martouf, even if he's an alien. Well, sort of... and lives offworld. I don't know if Earth will recognize the marriage is to both Martouf and Lantash, but the Tok'ra certainly will. As for you and me, Jack...I really wish to be with you too, but I also really want to continue doing what I love, and I don't see how they will let us."

"Neither do I." Jack admits.

"But maybe I do. The Tok'ra do not have such ridiculous rules, and there is also no limits to how many people are allowed to be part of a marriage. Among my people, we would all four be allowed to be mates, and the Tok'ra would recognize the marriage." Martouf says.

"And no one would think it was...weird?"

"No, why would they?"

Jack nods. "Okay, but I don't really see how it helps us, since we're on Earth."

"Well, you could join the Tok'ra," Martouf says.

"Ah... I don't think I'm ready to do that..." Jack says, then looks at Sam. He thinks about it again. Would it really be so bad? Martouf and Lantash seems to get along well.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that... after Jolinar..." Sam smiles a little uncertainly.

"You would not necessarily have to become hosts. At least not at first, though I will admit it would probably be easier." Martouf tells them.

"Let's talk about that later. Right now I'd like to finish bathing, and then get some food. What do the rest of you say?" Jack asks.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After some food, they are all feeling much better. The only clothing in the hut are loincloths for the men, and a short thin dress for Sam, so that is what they are wearing. It is warm, though, so it is not uncomfortable. They are also no longer feeling awkward about being almost naked together.

Sam is thinking about it all, arguing with herself, back and forth. What is she to do? It will be too hard to go back to just being teammates with Jack. She has admitted to herself that she desires him, and loves him. Just as she desires and loves Martouf. And Lantash too.

What a mess.

At least she will be Martouf and Lantash's mate. Somehow that will work out. With the treaty that had apparently been made, recognizing alien marriages, the Tok'ra would insist on the SGC and Earth honoring the wedding between Martouf/Lantash and Sam. Would they also be wiling to argue for her marriage to Jack? And more importantly, could she still be on SG-1 if they were married?

Or was there another way of doing what she loved? The Tok'ra did have scientists, and she could certainly fight the Goa'uld. She didn't know if she had to be a host, but maybe not. At least at first, according to Martouf. So, perhaps, she could try that? For a while? Because then there would probably not be any problems being married to Jack also.

She takes a deep breath, and looks up at the men that she so very much wants to consider her husbands.

"We need to talk." Sam says.

"I am afraid so," Jack says, looking grim.

"About our shared future." Martouf says.

Jack just snorts.

Sam nods. "Yes. Listen, Jack. I think there really is a way to do this. To make so we can be together. All of us." Sam takes another deep breath. "Because, I'd really like that. Not just because the sex is good. I mean, it is. It's awesome. Mind-blowing." She clears her voice. "But also because... I really want to be with you. Both of you. All of you." She closed her eyes. "I know this sounds crazy, but I love you."

"Me too?" Jack asks, carefully.

"Yes, you idiot!" Sam exclaims. "Of course I do! I love you, Jack!" She looks to Martouf and Lantash. "And as I said, I love you guys."

"As we love you, Samantha." Martouf says, and takes her hands.

"Lots of love." Jack grimaces, then admits what he has tried so hard to hide for a long time. "I... love you too, Sam. And I very much want to be with you." He looks to Martouf. "And if I have to share you with Marty and Lanny to get you, then I'll do that." He sighs. "God help me, I won't even mind. In fact, I can see several advantages to that." He shakes his head.

"I concur." Martouf says. "Lantash and I are also not adverse to sharing."

"Then comes the question of how we manage this. Because I assure you, there's a lot of people who won't like it, and a lot of people who will think we are crazy and who will tell us so."

"Not among the Tok'ra... and if anyone tries to give us problems on your world, then the Tok'ra Council will be severely displeased and say so." Martouf says.

"And Earth wants very much to be friends with the Tok'ra," Sam adds.

"But we have to stay with the Tok'ra." Jack concludes.

"Yes." Martouf says.

"Which may not be a problem. We can still do more or less what we do know, we would just be doing it for the Tok'ra." Sam says.

"Do the Tok'ra have something like SG-1? I was under the impression you preferred the stealthy covert stuff." Jack says.

Martouf nods. "The Tok'ra mostly do, yes, but there has been exceptions, and there could certainly be situations where such a unit would be of use to the Tok'ra."

"It's worth checking out," Jack says, after thinking about it for a while.

"It is," Sam says, smiling at them both.

"Who knows, we may even be able to go on missions together with Daniel and Teal'c sometimes." Jack says.

"There is that exchange program General Hammond has mentioned. Apparently, there is a desire to have some from the SGC go to the Tok'ra, and some from the Tok'ra to come to the SGC. To learn about how each side works, but also to help." Sam says, suddenly remembering a memo from a couple weeks ago. "That could be our chance."

Jack nods slowly. "It could. We should talk with the General as soon as we return." He smiles. "Enough of the serious stuff right now! I've gotten enough to eat!" He pats his stomach. "Now I am hungry for something else!" He looks meaningfully at Sam.

"I agree, Jack. I believe I share your hunger. Do you think our mate feels the same?" Martouf says, a smug expression on his face.

Sam groans. "You guys are hopeless! We spent much of the night having sex! Glorious sex, I'll admit that, but you're not satisfied yet?"

Martouf dips his head.

#How can we ever be satisfied, when we have such a wonderful mate?# Lantash flashes his eyes at her. #I hope you are not too sore, my beloved?#

Sam shakes her head and smiles at him. "I am a bit sore, but the thought of what we did tonight, and looking at you two sexy hunks... well, I may not be completely averse to a repeat." She stands.

"Good!" Jack says, getting up.

Lantash gets up as well, and swoops Sam up into his arms. #Will you get the lubricant, Jack?#

Jack laughs. "Immediately!"

"Hey! I didn't say I was up for that!" Sam complains, but her smile makes it abundantly clear that she had hoped that was what they wanted to do.

Lantash kisses her warmly. #Don't worry, we will make sure you are ready.#

Sam sighs happily as he carries her to the bed. She feels very lucky and very certain she has made the right decision in remaining married to these wonderful men.

How would any woman be able to feel differently?


End file.
